The Note
by Exiledalchemist
Summary: What happens when Double-D gets a Death Note? Read on to find out. Also this story is on hold until The Nightmares Return is complete sorry for the wait.


A/N: This is a story I had though about for sometime now since the original title I had was already used I decided to change it. The original title was named Ed Note but what it is now is just as good. This is an Ed, Edd, n Eddy crossover of Death Note it have been done before but they are as I can see unfinished and might not be finished by the original writers. So I have taken on this task to write my own version with a few differences from the others. To be honest a lot of differences. Anyways I do not own Death Note or Ed, Edd, N Eddy. All rights go to the respected owners.

The Note

Chapter 1: Unexpected Gift

It had been many years since the events that took place meeting Eddy's brother. He was a total dick and the Ed's finally had the friends they wanted for so long. Johnny was still out to get the Ed's for his humiliation and beating. As for the Kanker sisters they finally came back home after being bored with Eddy's brother they thought it was more fun to chase after the Eds once more. But no one would expect that they would change which Ed they were after. May kept the Valentine that she got from Edd and thought he was better for her this started a fight with Mari who after running into Eddy started to observe him for a short time and made her quest after him after Lee gave up on Eddy. She was too into the horror movies that big Ed had grown to love.

The Eds would still run from the Kankers not wanting any of that love crap that the Kankers had pulled on them in the past. Well all but Edd he and May would see each other in secret so that the others aren't a bother to them. The lives of everyone from the Cul-da-sac where now in high school they where growing up fast Kevin was still a bully to some of the kids in school but never again had he picked on the Eds. Kevin was still a star player on the football team as well as the captain. Sara and Jimmy where freshmen in high school, Sara was still an angry loud mouth, as for Jimmy he was still the kid but easy to get hurt and scared kid. Johnny was still weird and always plotting he stopped talking to the others except Plank he was the only friend that Johnny still had. Rolf didn't change that much at all but he started to pick up on the slang lingo that the kids used. Naz is officially going out with Kevin and a Cheerleader for the team.

The Eds where the ones with the most to change over the years they never had a scam again but each one had grown as a person. Ed still loved his comics, sci-fi horror movies, as for his smell it had gone after his mother told him if he didn't keep clean and get study to get good grades in school he would lose his TV, comic books, moves, and the right to see his friends so the others helped Ed to study. He is smarter now but still had his moments of ignorance. Eddy stopped scamming to get money and respect. He got a job for after school and could get free jawbreakers from Kevin when he wanted. As for his size he has grown a lot all of them have as a mater of fact. Finally Double-D he was getting smarter everyday as he worked so hard to study and help out Ed and Eddy in keeping up the grades in school. His phobia of germs, dirt, grime, and colds was almost gone. After getting chemistry sets for the past few years he got use to how dirty it made him and he knew the dirt was just away to say that he was working on the right path. He still loved to keep things tidy and well organized. His parents build him a work shed after he blew up the garage a year ago. It was easier to replace then the shed or even to rebuild the whole house.

Today is Edd's birthday and for once it wasn't on a school day oh how happy he was. He knew he would be getting another set. Oh he hoped it had the chemical he needed to make his new experiment to work. He went down stairs and smiled to see not only his parents but his friends. "Happy Birthday Edd," they all said at the same time. Double-D smiled as he made his way over to the party that was now starting. "So Sock head what's it like being 18 now? I mean you're an adult now well not a full one till 21 damn drinking laws" Eddy had said the last part under his breath. Edd just laughed and smiled. "Well its actually not that much of a difference but I don't think I would ever drink not unless its for a calibration." "What are ya! I would love to drink it would be fun." Double-D shook his head. "Puking and losing your liver is not fun by my book."

"Double-D!" Ed ran over to give Edd a hug and smiled as he almost crushed him in his strong arms. "Ed! Please your hurting me!" Ed let go still smiling. They all had a blast playing games eating cake but the time for opening presents was now at had. "Okay I think I'll open Eddy's first. Oh it's a book thank you Eddy." He smiled to him then Eddy moved closer to whisper into his ear, "Hay I hid another gift inside it. I though no one would look in a law book to see that an adult magazine was inside it." Edd blushes and looks to Eddy, "Good lord man I'm not a pervert I don't think that was necessary!" Edd thought about May and how she would kill him for having it. He would dispose of the magazine later.

He proceeded to open up Ed's gift that was a science fiction horror DVD. The Mad Pierrot a movie about a mad scientist trying to take over the world. "Um thank you Ed." I've seen it before and thought it was a good movie for you. From Kevin he got a box of Jawbreakers that had assorted flavors. From Naz he got a CD of various music made on a mix CD. Jimmy and Sara worked together to make Double-D a box of cookies. Rolf got him a strange looking box the box of friendship. It was hand made with various markings on it and had a lock. He did manage to get the chemistry set that he wanted from his parents it had the chemical he wanted and noticed it was for the most expert of chemists. "Oh I thank all of you for the gifts." "Wait you have two more honey." Double-D was given a gift from Johnny but he didn't stay around for the party. He opened the envelope it was an encoded message with a decoder ring. "I'll work on this later he said to himself." The other was a gift from his uncle Bruce. He opened it up and saw a note book that said Death Note on it. He then started to read the letter that came with it.

Dear Edward,

I got this note book from a pawn shop in Japan. I thought you would like it since you also fallowed the Kira case. I believe this was the note book that the paper said he used to kill people. I don't know if that was true. I don't dare to use it but if you want to use it to write down your science chemistry research I don't think it would be a problem. Just don't write a persons name in it to be safe. Keep it under lock and key so no one can use this for evil. I know I can trust you and that you will fill its pages for good so it won't be used for killing ever again. Please take my advice.

Happy Birthday,

Bruce.

A/N: I know this is a slow start to the story but I wanted to get the boring part of when this takes place and what they are doing now. I promise this story will get more interesting as it goes on. And you will have to find out if a Shinigami will show up or not, as well as how Double-D will use it or way. That's for me to know and you the readers to find out now it wouldn't be interesting if I didn't add some suspense now would it? Oh and one last thing post in the comments to let me know where I got the idea for the name of the DVD that Ed gave Double-D First poster to get it right gets a virtual cookie.


End file.
